Your Highness, Jiminnie
by Halloween Chimol
Summary: Namaku Park Jimin. Murid biasa yang punya otak standar. Wajahku tidak bisa disebut sempurna, tapi cukup bisa merebut hati beberapa orang. Aku dari keluarga sederhana, awalnya. Sampai kakek memberikanku sebuah surat di hari kelulusanku. Sebuah surat yang berisi bahwa mendapat warisan sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Seoul. Warn! BXB/Shounen-Ai/Harem!Jimin
1. First Meeting with A New Hope

_Namaku Park Jimin. Murid biasa yang punya otak standar. Wajahku tidak bisa disebut sempurna, tapi cukup bisa merebut hati beberapa orang. Aku dari keluarga sederhana, awalnya. Sampai kakek memberikanku sebuah surat di hari kelulusanku._

 _Sebuah surat yang berisi bahwa ..._

 _._

 _Aku mendapat warisan sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Seoul, beberapa pernik harta kekayaan kakek dan juga ..._

 _._

 _6 orang pemuda yang bertugas melayaniku. Astaga~_

Your Highness, Jiminnie~

Harem!Jimin – Daily Activity – School Life – Romance

Teenager Reading

©Sophia_Lovegood

" _Wah, selamat ya Jimin! Kakek pasti bangga padamu!"_ Ucap seseorang dari sebrang sana. Jimin hanya tersenyum. Dia memutar kursi putarnya dan bersandar pada sandarannya.

"Bibi, berhenti membicarakan kakek. Dia sudah tenang di alam sana. Jangan mengganggunya." Balas Jimin. Lelaki manis berkacamata frame Hitam itu sedikit tersenyum miris. Kakek yang dia sayangi harus berpulang lebih dulu 4 hari menjelang kelulusannya.

" _Ah! Omong-omong, apa kau sudah memilih SMA yang cocok untukmu? Kurasa Daegu punya banyak pilihan."_ Ucap sang bibi. Jimin rada menghela nafas.

"Aku ... tidak mau yang jauh Bi. Busan sudah cukup untukku." Jawabnya. Jimin bisa dengar decakan tak suka sang bibi dari sebrang sana.

" _Sesekali lihatlah dunia luar Jiminnie. Jangan hanya Busan saja yang kau lihat, kau ini bagaimana!"_ Marah sang bibi. Jimin tertawa renyah.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin mendaftar online sekolahku dulu. Annyeong~" Dan Jimin menutup telponnya sepihak. Dia memutar kembali kursinya dan menghadap pada laptop yang sedang menerakan nama beberapa sekolah bagus di Busan.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil men-scroll ke bawah layar laptopnya. Tidak ada sekolah yang menarik untukknya.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jimin ramah.

"Pengirim surat! Ada surat untuk Park Jimin!" Ujar suara itu sayup-sayup. Surat? Wah tumben sekali. Pikirnya. Dia bangkit dan segera membuka pintunya.

Ceklek!

"Kiriman surat untuk Park Jimin." Ujarnya sembari menyodorkan amplop coklat. Jimin menerimanya dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ujar Jimin. Sang pengirim hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berlalu begitu saja. Jimin kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Dia memilih duduk di sofa lalu membuka amplop itu.

 _Dari : Kakekmu Tersayang_

Begitu bunyi pertama saat Jimin menarik secarik kertas yang terlipat. Buru-buru dia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

 _Jiminnie, kakek tau ini agak mendadak dan terburu-buru. Tapi kakek harus melakukannya. Jiminnie, dengan ini kakek ingin kau mewarisi semua kekayaan kakek yang ada di Seoul. Hiduplah dengan baik disana Jiminnie._

 _Kakek juga mewariskan beberapa kekayaan dari perhotelan, pariwisata dan sebagainya. Selain itu, kakek juga menyiapkan beberapa butler untuk membantu keperluanmu dirumah. Jiminnie, kakek mohon rawatlah itu semua._

 _Kakek berharap kau bisa bertahan dan hidup dengan baik disana._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Kakekmu_

Jimin mendadak speechless. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa mulutnya sudah terbuka. Sebelum dia membuang surat aneh itu dia menemukan secarik kertas lain. Dia membaca kalimat itu dengan gerak bibir semata.

 _Mungkin dia akan datang setelah kau selesai membaca surat ini._

 _Tok! Tok!_

Jimin terkejut. Dia mengelus dadanya pelan dan hendak memarahi orang yang mengetuk pada saat yang tidak tepat.

Ceklek!

"Kau-"

"Selamat siang Tuan Jimin, saya Hoseok siap mengantar Anda ke mansion Tuan Besar Park." Ucap sosok tinggi itu. Bright smile penuh harapan terpasang di wajahnya.

Ah sialan. Batin Jimin kesal. Kenapa dia merasa wajahnya panas dan ...

Jantung yang berdegup kencang?

.

Bersambung ...

 **#Talk_Corner**

 **Hallo! Kenalin, Author pendatang baru, Halloween Chimol imnida. Yeay! \\(^O^)/ *Bow***

 **Meskipun yang review di FF 'Manager Park Daily' baru tiga orang, tapi rasanya udah terharu aja T^T ga nyangka ada bakal ada respon yang baik. Karena gue masih baru, jadi gue harap ekspetasi kalian ga berlebihan sama FF 'Manager Park Daily':D.**

 **Kalo gue update FF 'Manager Park Daily', gue bakal balesin satu-satu komen kalian (itu juga kalo ada waktu :v). Sekali lagi, makasih buat supportnya ya.**

 **Btw, ini merupakan coret-coretan gue waktu SMP. Baru ada 2 Chapter sih, cuman yang kedua belum kelar 'coz gue mager dan kena writer-block waktu itu :v**


	2. A Hope That Bring Him to Bright Future

"Maaf? Apakah Anda tidak salah orang?" Jimin bertanya. Sosok itu menggeleng pelan.

"Saya merasa sangat yakin kalau Andalah pewaris semua kekayaan Tuan Besar Park." Jawabnya mantap. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam, sedikit curiga, seperempat terpana dan setengah yakin.

"Darimana kau tau itu aku?" Tanya Jimin masih berusaha memastikan. Hoseok masih betah dengan senyum tampannya.

"Tuan Besar Park pernah memperlihatkan beberapa foto Anda. Dan juga surat itu." Jawabnya sembari menunjuk beberapa kertas di atas amplop coklat yang tergeletak di atas meja di depan sofa. Jimin menghela nafas.

"Kenapa pula ini? Aku masih merasa kakek masih memberikan lelucon padaku meskipun dia sudah wafat." Ujar Jimin frustasi. Hoseok agak ingin tertawa nampaknya.

"Tuan Jimin akan mendapatkan informasi yang Tuan inginkan kalau Anda bersedia ikut dengan saya." Iming Hoseok. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah?

.

Your Highness, Jiminnie~

Harem!Jimin – Daily Activity – School Life – Romance

Teenager Reading

©Sophia_Lovegood

Pada akhirnya dia ikut. Sebelumnya dia sempat meminta Hoseok memberinya waktu untuk berganti pakaian. Dan jadilah dia duduk manis di sebuah mobil sedan buatan Inggris dengan Hoseok sebagai supirnya.

Jimin memakai sweater biru-merah-putih dan juga celana denim hitam. Kacamata tentu saja. Tangan kecil Jimin memainkan ujung sweaternya. Tidak menyadari bahwa sesekali Hoseok mencuri pandang pada spion mobilnya.

 _Lucunya_. Batin Hoseok _fanboying_. Dia tak menyangka antara melihat foto dan melihat langsung akan sangat terasa efeknya.

Ckit~

Decitan halus diiringi gerakan mobil yang berhenti membuat Jimin menaikkan kepalanya. Sejenak mengerutkan alisnya saat Hoseok tiba-tiba keluar dari kursi kemudinya.

 _Mungkin ingin buang air kecil_. Pikir Jimin. Tanpa diduga-duga, Hoseok malah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jimin. Tangan besarnya terulur pada Jimin.

"Selamat datang di mansion Tuan Jimin." Sambutnya. Jimin melongo. Astaga, mansion ini amat sangat megah. Padahal Jimin masih ada di luar. Dua orang penjaga pintu langsung membukakan pintu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Hoseok memandunya di depan. Jimin tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan atau kiri untuk melihat mansion kakeknya. _Keren!_ Batin Jimin. Lalu mereka menaiki undakan anak tangga yang berjumlah 10 anak tangga.

Hoseok berhenti, membuat Jimin ikut berhenti.

"Tuan Jimin, saya ucapkan selamat datang di mansion." Ujarnya. Barulah pintu double door itu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan semua kemegahan dan kemewahan yang ada di dalamnya. Jimin kembali melongo.

Langkah kaki kecilnya mulai memasuki mansion. Matanya membulat kagum. Dia tidak pernah tau bahwa kakeknya adalah seorang yang sangat kaya.

Ceklek!

"Beri hormat!"

"Selamat datang Tuan Jimin~" Jimin kaget bukan main saat Hoseok membuka pintu. Para Maid dan pelayan rumah segera menunduk menyambut kedatangan Jimin. Jimin bahkan memundurkan tubuhnya sebanyak 2 langkah.

 _Apa-apaan ini!_ Batinnya tidak terima. Jimin berharap ini April Mop, tapi sekarang saja tanggal 3 Agustus. Hoseok yang melihat keterkejutan Jimin segera membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda pasti kaget dengan semua ini." Ujarnya. Jimin hanya memberikan fake smile-nya. _Kalau begini, kau sama saja membunuhku secara tidak langsung Hoseok-ssi._ Balasnya dalam hati.

"Padahal, ini baru ada sebagian. Sebagian lain masih dalam masa berlibur dan izinnya." Tambahnya dengan tampang polos yang luar biasa tampannya. Jimin mendadak sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Si pelayan penuh harapan itu.

"Silahkan masuk ke dalam Tuan Jimin, kami akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Tuan."

"Huh? Kami?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya imut. _Kami?_ Batinnya.

Ruang Tamu

Jimin hampir terkena serangan jantung. _Siapa saja, tolong panggilkan ambulan!_ Batin Jimin berteriak. Sekarang dia duduk disofa ruang dengan keenam pemuda tampan (termasuk Hoseok) berdiri di depannya. Mereka sudah membungkuk hormat pada (calon) Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Wah, saya tidak menyangka. Bertemu dengan Anda secara face to face sangat berbeda sekali saat saya melihat foto Anda." Ucap sosok berbahu lebar itu. Wajahnya rupawan mirip pangeran impian di negeri dongeng.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan Tuan?" Tanya sosok lain di belakang si bahu lebar. Jimin mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Di ruangan itu masih ada beberapa pelayan dan maid yang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Seperti membawakan Jimin cemilan enak, menuangkan minuman padanya dan hal-hal sepele lain yang Jimin pikir ' _untuk_ _apa_ _menyewa_ _mereka_ _kalau_ _kita_ _masih_ _bisa_ _melakukannya_ _sendiri_?'.

"B-Boleh aku minta sesuatu? Tidak sulit kok." Mohonnya. Tangannya yang tenggelam dalam bajunya itu membenarkan letak kacamata pada hidung mancungnya itu.

"Tentu saja Tuan Muda. Kami akan mengabulkannya untuk Anda." Sosok tinggi itu berucap. Rona merah kembali muncul di pipi bak Mochi itu. Sialan. Umpatnya dalam hati. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan segera berdiri.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri si pemuda tadi dan mengajaknya berbisik. Agak lucu juga, karena si pemuda itu harus sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar Jimin bisa mencapai telinganya. Itu pun Jimin masih di bantu dengan tumpuan jinjit kakinya.

"Baiklah." Sanggup si pemuda itu. Jimin kembali ke posisinya dan duduk manis disana.

"Tinggalkan pekerjaan kalian. Kami ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Muda." Perintahnya tegas. Para pelayan dan maid itu langsung membungkuk dan berlalu dari ruangan itu. Setelah semuanya pergi, Jimin menghela nafas. Lega~

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin Tuan tanyakan?" Kembali, salah satu dari keenam butler itu bertanya. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini terlalu canggung. Batinnya yang mulai panik. Jimin mengepalkan tangan yang ada di pangkuannya secara perlahan. Dan itu membuat Hoseok sadar akan kegelisahan sang (calon) Tuan Muda.

"Jangan terlalu canggung dengan kami Tuan Muda. Kalau ada yang bisa membuatmu rileks, katakan saja. Kami akan melakukannya untukmu." Ujar Hoseok yang entah mengapa Jimin merasa bahwa Hoseok sedang menggombal kepadanya.

"Ada. Beberapa sih." Balas Jimin pelan. Hoseok tersenyum senang.

"Tolong disebutkan Tuan Muda."

"Pertama, jangan terlalu formal. Itu menggangguku. Kedua, bersikaplah biasa layaknya senior bertemu dengan juniornya atau boss dengan pegawainya. Dan terakhir, tolong jangan memanggilku Tuan karena aku bukan majikan kalian T^T." Jelas Jimin.

"Baiklah, kami harus apa dan bagaimana?" Si bahu lebar itu bertanya. Jimin bangkit dan menarik keenam pemuda itu satu per satu untuk duduk di sofa yang berhadapan (dengan nakas kecil sebagai batasnya).

Jimin kembali duduk di spotnya, yang mana letaknya di si samping kiri Hoseok. "Anggaplah kita ini teman. Dan panggil aku dengan namaku. Aku yakin kalian pasti tau namaku." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah."

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan!" Jimin mulai rileks dengan ini. Membuahkan perasaan lega pada keenam lelaki itu.

"Tanyakan saja, Jiminnie."

Blush!

Kan aku menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nama biasa! Bukan kesayangan kakek! Batinnya marah-marah. Pipinya sudah memerah lagi karena perkataan singkat si lelaki pucat.

"Pipimu memerah Jiminnie, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Hoseok, seolah menarik dirinya dari dunianya sendiri. Jimin menggeleng lalu kembali fokus pada pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tau aku? Maksudku, aku tau kalian melihatku dari foto. Tapi makanan kesukaanku dan alamat apartemenku, darimana kalian mengetahuinya?" Tanyanya penasaran. Belum sempat si bahu lebar menjawab, Jimin menahannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku baru sadar sesuatu!" Ujarnya serius. Mereka melempar pandang dan menelan ludah. _Apa? Apa yang diketahuinya?_ Batin Hoseok penasaran. Jimin sendiri masih menatap keenam pemuda itu dengan tatapan lucu miliknya.

"Sebenarnya ..." Jimin menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat keenam lainnya gemas sekaligus penasaran pada kata selanjutnya yang akan di keluarkan (calon) Tuan Mudanya.

"Aku ..."

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

 **#Talk_Corner**

 **Jeng, jeng!**

 **Maaf ya gue mulai gaje :v padahal baru aja jadi penulis tapi udah mulai ga danta. Gue lagi baper sama The Wings Tour in Jakarta. Gue ga bisa nonton soalnya T^T padahal ga ada tiket :v**

 **Serius, pengen banget ngeliat kakak-kakakkuh (?) yang unyu-unyu. Tapi mau ketemu aja mesti bayar Rp.1.000.000 itu juga udah paling murah. Kakak macam apa kalian ini :')**

 **MingyuAin :** iya harem :v. Itu udah jelas, soalnya gue #TeamJiminBottom. Thanks udah mau nungguin karya gaje gue ini lho :v. Thanks juga buat reviewnya ya.

 **shienya :** hayo! Sukanya yang harem-harem :D. Thank udah mau nungguin gue (?) makasih juga buat riviunya

 **fujoshi kronis :** makasih loh penyambutannya ya \\(^O^)/. Saya juga suka, saya juga suka (?) thanks juga buat riviunya

 **avis alfi :** makasih semangatnya ^^ nchim kan suka yang merah-merah (loh?)

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** iya dunch, enak (X : Chim :v). Iyo! Bagi gue Jimin itu ultimate uke :D

 **kulitayam :** ya, gue di team ono :v oh tulisannya #TeamBottomJimin ya? Lah di bio gue nulisnya #TeamJiminBottom :D thanks ya udah mau nunggu coret-coret gaje gue.

 **Guest :** makasih yo udah mampir and riviu :v tulisan gue mah belum ada apa-apanya sama penulis-penulis lain. Ini udah lanjut~

 **Jebal Monster :** ini udah next bev~ makasih ya udah riviu :*

 **Itu dia komenan-komenannya. Gue seneng banget, hiks (terharu) ada yang ngasih gue harapan buat jadi author impian macem author favorite gue .**

 **Well, see at next story! Pai pai~~**

Tangannya yang tenggelam dalam bajunya itu membenarkan letak kacamata pada hidung mancungnya itu.


End file.
